


马厩

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 主仆, 公主与骑士, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 强迫, 情侣 - Freeform, 打屁股, 未完待续, 未完结, 架空, 男主第一人称视角, 男贝, 调教训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）情节，这是一个有关此类情节的“睡前”脑洞。手癌巨多、长度不定，是否会长期更新随缘，极有可能坑掉。另附：虽然因为篇幅限制，基本只会有一个男主，但某莉还是有着一颗向往NP的心的（）灵感来源于《Merlin》，虽然是很久之前看的英剧了，但是突然回想起了那个场面，然后和最近接触的人设重合了…女主：公主，似乎十分关心底层的百姓。性格优雅端庄，但也有神秘的一面。男主：年纪比女主大。少年时在民间受苦，曾得到过公主殿下的恩泽，长大后应征成为她的贴身骑士。性格忠心却愚笨，对公主殿下的看法患得患失。外貌不算出众，但身材很好。
Kudos: 4





	马厩

**Chapter 1**

即便这里是皇家驿站的马厩，地面也只是覆盖着泥土，没有红色的毯子。又或许，是我还没有权力去看见更豪华的马圈吧。

我被褪去铠甲，由侍卫们押着，疑惑地看着公主殿下命人把草垛堆在马厩边，想象不出接下来要面对的，会是什么惩罚。

公主殿下向来是个温和的人，往常开个玩笑绝不会这样生气的，更不用提我可是陛下新派给她的贴身骑士……然而这次出来游玩，不知自己是说了、还是做了什么禁忌，她竟如此动怒，还叫侍卫把我束缚了起来。

说起来，她生起气来倒是波澜不惊，但那种皇室的威严明显在一言一行中迸发出来。明明看起来还在温婉的笑着，说出来的话却让人忍不住起鸡皮疙瘩。

“你们，先下去吧。”

我感觉到胳膊被松开，两边的人也离去，刚想抬头望向公主殿下询问，余光里便出现了一道快速移动的影子。

“啪！”

我被打懵了，这一记耳光直接把我掀倒到堆好的草垛上。脸上火辣辣的，本能地想抬手捂住。

“没我的命令不许乱动。”

她不知何时竟蹲下身来到我面前，幽幽地望着我的表情――我想我脸上应该是充满了惊讶、胆怯又带着点委屈。

我们还小的时候，公主殿下出来游历，曾经救过我。我想，从那开始，我就爱上了她。所以，终于成为她骑士的那一刻，我感到无上的光荣和喜悦。我想，我终于可以用我的一切回报她了。

可是，为什么她今天这样生气……我想开口求她告诉我怎么了，却因之前她命令过的不许说话，无法开口。

我一直都是一心为了公主殿下你开心，千万不要光发火却不给我悔改的机会啊……

我觉得我的身体开始因害怕而颤抖了。

她捞过我的双手夹在门边的一根栅栏两侧，然后用粗绳一圈一圈地紧紧缠住，期间一直不言语。

我突然意识到，这样被绑住之后，自己的屁股就被草垛支撑在了最顶上，忍不住脸上发烫。

如果公主殿下是要鞭打我的话，为什么要赶走旁人……

她似乎走到了我身后，伴随着破风的声音，一个响亮的鞭子亲吻肉的声音让我浑身绷紧了起来。

仅仅一鞭，撕裂的疼痛便硬生生地差点逼出了我的生理眼泪。

我想我的脸肯定红透了，我的脑子肯定疯了――堂堂一个大男人，竟然有种想扑进她怀里哭着求饶的冲动。

“嗖――啪！”

为什么公主殿下会有这么大的力气？

这是我挨前几下时的感觉，现在已经过了十几鞭，满脑子都只剩下了想喊停――

却不敢喊。

等她主动停下了噼啪声，我才意识到我的喘息竟然这么响。

周围有点安静地过头了…我忍不住紧闭着眼，强压着自己的声音。

“怎么样？”耳边传来她平静的声音，“还觉得我以后会是个贤妻良母吗？”

她说起我被押起来前说的那句话，我才猛地反应了过来。

啊，那就是惹她生气的原因吗？

我以为的玩笑…其实对她来说已经有些逾矩了吗……

“卑职知错，说了不该说的话，请公主殿下恕罪……”

“如果是那样，抽的就不是屁股，而是嘴了。”

我惊恐地望着她拿着折起的鞭子在我脸上轻拍。


End file.
